How Do You Know Us?
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: Prussia, Spian and France went to go shopping and instead found out something else, how does that person know who they are how do people know about the countries NOT A MARY SUE it wouldn't work if I didn't have an OC sorry . R&R enjoy ; just the BTT at first but more characters later if you want it to continue
1. Mystery cashier!

**SO LISTEN UP HERE! I see you think this is going to be AU but NEIN you are wrong Prußen ,Français, España are all themselves but, it's like they live in America for some reason and all of you think I'm adding a freakin Mary sue, but nein wrong there too it's just another person juts to make the story better because if I added another country it would like freaking fuck it up and wouldn't make much sense... So s'il vous plaît readddd Oh yeah and let's pretend that Hetalia is known but Prussia France Spain and the rest of the countries hide their identity when they go out so not man people notice them and they don't know EXCATLY what Hetalia is they just heard of it ((shit this is a Lonnng Author note))**

* * *

Prussia, Spain, and France went on a trip to the grocery store to buy some "shit" for France's food (as Prussia put it). After France got all his ingredients for his food like, some fresh fruit , meats and now they are in an aisle looking for the "perfect" type of heavy whipping cream for France's Crème Chantilly, for over like, a hour just looking for the "Best" whipping cream

"Françis this is taking forever can't you just pick one damn one," Prussia complained, he was a very impatient person, exceptionally in the aisle of whipping cream, when he could just have sat home and drank beer

"Gil, it's crème chantilly It needs to be perfect! Mon ami~" said France in a you-should-know-and-care-about-this of tone

"STOP CALLING IT THAT IT'S JUST FREAKING WHIPPING CREAM!" Prussia screamed and france for call the damn whipping cream, crème chantilly...it is sweetened..truly..But the great chef fannçais shall not agree on the topic (he just has a little to much pride in his fancy words)

"Gilbert, I will not, "whipping cream" is what American's and people who only know of that rip off crème and not of moi crème," France declared slightly easing his voice

"Gil, Françis can we please not argue in the middle of the aisle mi amigos, people are starting to stare, eh hehe..hola, don't mind them..." *smiles* Spain try's to clam the two countries arguing about...cream...*readers/author faceplam* saying hola to all the staring people, as they continued to shop with a weird look on their faces...

"Antonio, screw the people fran is taking forever I wanna go home and drink something, or at least do something!" Prussia said with a dead look on his face

"Piyo!~" Gilbird flew over to Spain nuzzling into Spain's neck, trying to tell him 'lets go!'

"Ah, Gilbird I know~ sí, Gil we can go after Franny finishes his shopping!" Spain smiled at Gilbird and Prussia, which got more looks because it seemed as if Spain understood Gilbird (which by the way he does, jus like Prussia, France and Germany)

"Ja, I know," Prussia slumped down, muttering

"Found the perfect one~ lets go mon cher's" putting the perfect crème into the cart Spain was pulling and then grabbing both by the ass, which Prussia stomped on France's foot and Spain...well, Spain didn't even noticed ...*Faceplam Yet again*

"Ohonononon~" France whispered so quietly, and got the top person to get the most looks...from like, EVERYONE

They reached the cashier and started putting the things on the table

"Bonjour, Guten Tag Hola, Namaste, and Hi! How are you!" said the cashier

"Your, awfully peppy," muttered Prussia

"don't mind him! He is a little annoyed " Spain's cut in smiling

"Am not I'm awesome!" Prussia said looking offended

"Haha, don't worry I'm not that peppy I just dnt wat an angry customer storming off and not buying anything!" she smiled Prussia loosed up and laughed slightly at an image of austria coming here and being all prissy because he cant find what he wants..

"Bonjour, do you speak French German and Spanish?" France asked a bit interested in the cashier

"well, Oui for French but nein for German and I only speak a little Spanish my sister taught me just a little, she took Spanish, but I loved the French language so I took it. Whoops you don't want to hear my life story I'm sorry, monsieurs" she said a feeling like an idiot

"Non, it's okay may you check these out mademoiselle,?" France asked smiling at the cheerful chasier

"sí we are kinda in a hurry, Pr- I mean Gilbert is wanting a drink of beer mi Amiga," Spain said smiling pointing to Prussia

"hahaha, for a second I thought you were about to say the awesome Prussia!" she laughed at the thought

"Ahem did someone say Prussia, do I guess I was wrong about you being unawesome," prussia grinned

"w-woah wait a minute,...a French a German and a Spaniard...could it be...fuck no way, whoops sorry I'm not allowed to say that...my boss doesn't like it..." she said mentally punching herself

"wait...how do you know we are German, French and Spanish?" Spain asked completely oblivious to the known fact that they are the stereotypical Spaniard, French and German

"Well its obvious... Anyway...so wait can I ask you a question, "Gilbert"...how's Birdie?" she smirked

"WHAT? How do you know mein birdie?" Prussia said shocked

"AH HA it's true! Yeah. I knew it, how's Austria, and Germany, oh and how is Lovi, Spain?" she smiled

"Wa? Lovi! He is gooooddd..wait how do you know Lovi?" Spain grinned at the mention of Romano

"Roddy is good, wait how do you know Germany!" Prussia said shocked even more

"Françias how is England?" she smirked even more

"Ah mon Cher is as annoying as ever... How do you know him?" France asked intrigued

"Well I'm done with your groceries have a great day guys au revoir!" she said smiling at her awesome self for teasing them and finding out who they are , so they do exists she thought as She handed them a receipt and smiled a smile that would be as creepy as Russia's

later that day

France was at prussia's house checking the receipt and saw at the bottom the cashiers number and a note saying " have anymore questions?"

"Gil! Antonio! Come here!"

"What mi amigo!" Spain smiled Chewing on a tomato and got up coming near France

"What is it Franny!" Prussia got up from where he was sitting

"Oh! It's the cashiers number, ohonononon! I'm so charming!" France gave a kissy face and smiled

"dumkopf! She was talking about the way she knew us!" Prussia knew why she gave the number but still thought even if she were t give jet number it would be for him not for France and not for Spain either, looking over to him smiling and not notice himself being molested by France *faceplam*

"Guys we should text her and ask her something about us she could tell us something...!" Prussia said

"Sí mi amigo! We should but I need to send a basket of tomatoes for Lovi first!"

"Oui thats a good idea Gil!" France said trying to hug Prussia, but settled for Spain

"Franny, if you try to touch my ass right when i need to see lovi I swear I will get my ax on you mi amigo!" Spain smiled

"ah! Oh sorry mon Cher!" France backed away I guess he noticed this time..

* * *

**So anyway I hope you enjoy I will probably continue it but I want to know what you think if you like it I shall continue it but if not I will make it into a oneshot **


	2. Texting and tortue? soon

**"**Come on text her...do you even remember her name Gil?" Spain said urging Prussia to text the mysterious shop cashier.

"PSH i Do I'm the awesome Prussia I know her name!" Gil says a but embarrassed because he actually doesn't remember her name. but Gil tries to remember her name.. What did her badge say... Great what am I going to do he remembered and 'N' what was it may-

"Ah~ mon ami, it was Nicole I believe was it not?" France asked obviously knowing he was right and did a little smirk **(( dudes I used a name from a review request cos I didn't feel like making one up so suck it!))**

"Ja, it was I was just thinking...!" Gilbert defended himself, obviously failing, as usual

"Oui, Oui, can we just text her, I'm very intrigued!" France said a little impatiently

"Sí!" Spain agreed smiling happily eating a tomato, is he always eating them?

"Fine! One sec! The awesome Prussia is writing the text!" Prussia said, annoyed, obviously

"I sent it!" Prussia told the rest of the Bad Touch Trio

The text wrote _"Hallo! We do have questions... I'm awesome aren't I, so if you wrote your number down who would you have given it to! Keseses obviously me but the others want to know, and HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW US?! 0_0_

"GIL! That is not how you talk to a mademoiselle! Shame ohononon I will text her from now on!" France said smiling at all the possibilities.

"Ah~ tomatoes.. Oh Franny ...maybe I should text her, sí? Gracias Prussia!

Spain said a little relived that Français isn't going to text the girl.

"Guys guys, while you guys we're talking she sent a text!" Prussia said , instantly Spain and France came to see what it said, I wonder if normal guys do this...Probably not :D

Her text back was "_ Really just wow Prussia, I would have given it to... Well I'm not sure prussia maybe to all of you( all of you guys are cute shhh don't tell!) and and now is that the way to question anyone? I don't think so_!"

"see mon ami! I told you!" France said

"Ja Ja Ja!" Prussia said frustrated he didnt get the answer he wanted, he wished she would just said "oh the awesome Prussia I would totally give my number to you!" but he loves his birdie so he isn't effected... Not that much.

"Guys well we still haven't got our answers from mi amiga!" Spain said, not being completely oblivious, for once.

"Oh Ja, here's the phone again" Prussia gave the phone back, still slightly annoyed but settled for the excuse that she loves the whole B.T.T and didn't say him because she didn't want to upset the rest of them

"Sí, well *Several texting noises* okay...sent!" Spain smiled his text : _hola mi Amiga, may you tell us how you know us truly! Grasias!_

"Oui, now what do we do now..." France says

"we wait I believe mi amigos!" Spain replies kindly

"IM TOO AWESOME T-"*DING* Prussia tried to say

They got another text: _Come to the store again I'll talk there texting it too boring I want to see your reactions! _

"she is obviously nice" Prussia mutters

"We will go to see her now come on Prussia a Beautiful girl can not wait, now now, now Oui Oui Allons-y" France says rushing them along, he is very very interested in this

Later!

"Hey! GILBERT, FRANCIS, ANTONIO! How are you!" she smiles innocently like she doesn't know a single thing

" Hallo.." Prussia Narrowing his eyes to focus on her he see how she looks now, better than earlier.

she had curly dark brown hair,That had a curl like italy's and soft, round hazel eyes, she was taller than he remebered she was a little chubby, but normal weight, for her age.**(no love story, just what I felt like writing you need to know how she looks right? So suck it!)**

"So! Why are you here exactly?" she asked, just wanting to make sure they wanted to know more

"Well, Nicole we were wondering how does a beautiful young lady know so, so Much about us, hmm?" France said, smirking, slowly putting his hand on her shoulder "ohononon" France whispered

"Please France, wouldn't England be upset?" she asked

"Oh! oui, he would" France said surprised

"okay, okay, so you guys want to know? Right well I'll tell you!" she smiled and said it with arrogance

"sí, gracias!" Spain said happily chewing on another damn tomato, where the hell does he get those?

"Come on,"Prussia said annoyed with this girls arrogance

"fine, well you guys are, well famous," she said simply

"Ja, Ja we know but how do you know we are persona's of the countries and we exist?" Prussia said

"Well it's pretty obvious and stuff, I mean- wait I'm going to have more fun with this so I wont say, but I can tell you, only a few special people know who you are and believe you real so, there!~ HAHAHA" she laughed and walked away cackling on the way, yes she isn't a witch she is special that's all.

"that was no help" Spain says upsettingly

"Oui, tell me about that! Yet she is so ohononononon.."France says, half annoyed and happy

"we need to get her to tell us some how...one way keseses.." Prussia says grinning... This isn't going to be good

(WAIT FIR THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WAS PROBABLY SHORT BUT SUCK IT IDC


	3. Yaoi torture

**OMG IM SORRY... I know you probably hate me but it is HERE i will try to update more often and i hope it isnt terrible or rushed**

* * *

"Hola Nicole!" Spain says through his cell phone

"Oh hi there Antonio !" She replies smiling spain was the nicest out of them... And also the most oblivious...

"So i was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out?" He asked

"Well i would love to!" Nicole grins and hung up to get ready to come over

"Awesome job spain! She will, come over and then we will torture her with...y-yaoi, eh ...so very..not awesome... Luckily Hungary lent some of her pictures to me..." Prussia says disgusted with the word.. Well i mean i am sure they would be disgusted.

"How did she let you have them mon ami?~" France asked smirking

"Unawesome things Francis... You just don't want to know" Prussia shuddered

"Oh~ohonononon~" France thinks about what she could have made him done_...I must ask her.._.France thought

"Oh really? What she make you do?" Spain asked... Obviously not remembering or probably understanding what Hungary likes.

"Moving on, so did you get everything ready?" Prussia asked Spain

"No, not really i have a big TV so i guess that good enough... Right?" Spain replied a bit confused... I mean what was he supposed to do?

"Ja, ja i know, i mean beer, to completely wipe my memory of what we are going to do you know the 'pictures' ?" Prussia asked pinching the bridge of his nose

"Oui, i already did that for you both~ i had to because while you were sleeping i got everything ready and perfect i might add~" He smiled and walked right behind Prussia without him noticing

"What the! France?! Stop that it is not awesome..." Prussia said pissed off but blushing, really.. I mean wouldn't you?

"Aw, d'accord~ " France said pouting ( **yes i can make him speak more french, i take french and he is french so there!)**

There was a knock at the door, guess who? Nicole! Indeed she was there already, but through the window she saw, the rest of them.. Crap she said she tried to casually take off running in the other direction from there but you know of course Spain came out and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"Hola~" he smiled... Devilishly? Thats something to think about, exceptionally because it's... Spain!

"Oh shit.. What did i get myself into..." She muttered glaring a hole into each of Bad Touch Trio's eyes,

"Aw, now dont be like that, its so unawesome! We are here to get what we wanted from you! We need information, not just a simple 'your just famous' SOOO France continue!" Prussia said grinning looking at her straight in the eyes

"Oui! So ma chérie, we asked Antonio to get you over, thinking since he is a bit... Dazed he would come off as nicer than us, but you should know better, i mean he isn't part of of the BTT for nothing~ anyway we are going to get what we need from you by force from now on, so we need you to sit down hm?" He mocked her but swiftly came behind her and sat her down

"What are you doing?!" Her eyes go wide

"Hm" Spain cracked a smile and a laughed

"Don't worry mi amiga! Im just restraining your hands and body" he smirked, *****WOAH DID NOT SEE THAT DID YOU*** **

"Wha-" France duck taped her mouth before she could even curse at him

"KESESESE aw she is so vulnerable " Prussia came up to her and poked her

Some growls came from her and the motion of biting but her mouth was shut

"Okay lets start!" France says

Prussia put the TV and put in a disc... Filled of Yaoi... The disc flipped through a ton of yaoi pictures of anything and everything luckily none were f the BTT just the other nations and some people no one knows. Just constantly pictures, upon pictures of just... Yaoi! They suspected the horror of ot would kill her, like it does with 2/3 of the BTT... Were they right?

"!? She bleeding! ...from...he...r...nose..." France pointed out

"WHAT?! No no NEIN!" Prussia screamed

"She likes it ohonononon~ France comes up to her takes the duck tape off

"See! She is drooling!" France pointed it out again!

"Oh gott... No shit, you are a yaoi fangirl... You're... Like Hungary... Oh no" Prussia's eye twitched as he spoke

"Yep you just made my day guys" she grinned "so, anything else?" She ripped her hands from the restrains and she stood up

"Huh?!" All of them said in unison

"Oh, well im a strong person guys, come on what did you take me for?" Se smiled

"I suppose, you couldn't give me that? You know the disc?" She asked them

"Non, sorry ma chérie, Hungary needs this!" France said

"What a shame!" She smiled over her shoulder about to walk out

"Wait! How bout we make a deal!" Prussia asked her

"Im listening..." She walked back smirking

"Well how bout you tell us everything you know about us" he tried to reason with her

"Okay and you let meet most if all of the countries!" She said so serious someone might think she is Germany

"WHAT? No wa-" prussia spit out his beer

"Only way, if not see you!" She smiled**( kinda like the one morgana does behind her back**) they were quite for sometime

"FINE i will do so but you can not let anyone else know okay?" Prussia said hastily

"Thanks, see you" she chuckled walking out _well that was easy_ she thought

"Aw, she didn't even tell us anything!" Spain pouted

"Its okay Antonio, we will get what we need" France came up next to him groping him.. Only slightly

"France..." Prussia said

"Wa?" France said smiling... Until prussia pulled him away punching him in the face

"Idiot, Spain.. You okay?" Prussia asked

"Hmm?" He said chomping on a tomato

"Idiots" Prussia murmured under his breath.

**OMG i feel like the end is rushed TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINKN thanks im sooooo sorry for the late update i will try to do it more often IM SORRY REALLY TAKE MY SOUL AS MY APOLOGY... Actually dont... **

**（＾∇＾） **


	4. England

**Sorry for the Delay. I know that its a shame, but here it is finally. Please have fun reading**.

* * *

"Okay, later guys, thanks again" Nicole smirked at Prussia, Spain and France, or more known as the 'Bad Touch Trio'

The black car door closes and the BBT drive off "i cant believe we are agreeing to this kind of shit.." Prussia says throwing his hands in the air, grumbling.

"Oh, but mon amour! We'll get some information non?" France says driving the car away leaving Nicole.

"Sure, sure whatever" Prussia says rolling his eyes

Nicole walks around the place they left her off at. Looking for a particular male with bushy eyebrows, green eyes, and washed blond hair. She grinned as she saw the man she was looking for "Hello there, Mr. Kirkland" she said

"What is it?" The man says turning around to meet a kind face "oh im sorry, do forgive me for my manners, Hello, and eh.. How is it that you know my name?" He asked, Nicole smiled _they didn't tell him much_.. She thought

"Well i know" she whispers "Prussia, Spain and France." She smirks at him

He sighed "those gits..." He mutters

"so they want you to accompany me in order to get information?" Kirkland says trying to understand what he's got himself into. Nicole nods smiling "now shall we go England?" She says, England flinching at her referring to him as 'England'

"Okay so, Miss, Nicole was it? What do you wish to do?" He asked, apathetically

"Why don't we go to a tea shop?" She asked, smiling knowing the Brit couldn't refuse

"That would be splendid!" He said softly smiling this might not be as bad as i had thought, he thought. They walked towards a nice Tea Shop right near them. They walked inside, the aroma of tea filled their noses

England looked around at so many different teas, mainly at the section labeled as 'British Imported Teas' he walked towards them "i had no idea America would keep these teas" he said softly, a kind smile came across his face. "Can i buy some of these for me and America?" He asked Nicole, being a gentlemen he didnt want to keep her waiting for anything else.

She nodded smirking."i knew he'd like this place" she said softly, _getting him to like America again was a beautiful plan_ she thought. They soon left the Tea Shop to walk a bit. They had engaged in many different topics, but mainly spoke about America. Nicole smiled, _im so wonderful_, she thought, now, she didnt plan on getting England to admit he had slight feelings for America, but it ended like that. He smiled thinking that America actually liked him too.

he chuckled softly "You weren't as bad as i imagined" he said looking at Nicole, she hugged him "you can be such a... Git sometimes" she laughed "You should tell him" she whispered, he nodded "it could be a possibility" he said softly. They walked back to where Prussia, Spain and France dropped her off. Their car rolled up and Prussia jumped out

"HEY ENGLAND!" Prussia yelled, pulling his arm around him "how'd you like Nicole?" He asked laughing

"She was quiet the company" he said dignified and annoyed.

"Aww did she kiss you~~~" he teased

"NO!" He said getting pissed, pushing him off him "you wanker!" England muttered, averting his eyes

"She was just a great wonderful young woman," he said.

France walked out and tried to hug England "Bloody Frog get off me!" He yelled smacking the other nation,they quarreled as Nicole just stood by laughing her ass off

"God, you guys are just as hilarious" she said between laughs. She began to walk back to the car and meted Spain, "how was your day Amiga?" He asked smiled eating a tomatoes "It was great, i think England will be telling America a few things tomorrow" she said smiling and sat next to Spain as the two nations came back inside. She waved bye to England as they drove away and he smiled, walking towards a certain Americans house


End file.
